My Collection of Meet the Robinsons Stories
by wenjing10
Summary: Just my story collection of my favourite movie, Meet the Robinsons! That's right, my obsession with this movie has returned! Each story is inspired by a song that I constantly listen to. Starting with a song by Taylor Swift because I am a Swiftie! More chapters coming soon!


**Welcome to my collection of Meet the Robinsons stories! WARNING: SPOILERS ALERT! Let's start with something that's very emotional~**

**I had watched this movie a few times when I was 9. I love the movie even thought I was naïve and I didn't understand much. I think it is because the family theme and beautiful designs that attract me.**

**This year I am 16, and I have watched the movie 3 times in different languages: English, Mandarin, and Bahasa Malaysia. I love the voices of the characters: Lewis is cute, and Wilbur is so cool! I love Lewis and Wilbur. Lewis is cute and smart, while Wilbur is cool and confident. I realize that when I was young I just watched the movie, but now why I keep staring at Wilbur almost all the time?! Well, at least I finally understand the movie more than when I was young.**

**I pity Bowler Hat Guy, he may be evil (in the funny way), but the child inside him is still there. Inspired by the song 'Innocent' by Taylor Swift, I decided to write this story in Lewis' point of view. Enjoy!**

**Meet the Robinsons belongs to Disney and William Joyce**

**Innocent belongs to Taylor Swift**

**Story belongs to me**

* * *

Lewis still remembered the adventure he had in the future. Even though this adventure was caused by his future son, Wilbur Robinson who forgot to lock the garage door and caused the second time machine to get stolen by Bowler Hat Guy, or his old roommate Goob. However, at least Wilbur travel back in time and whisked Lewis to the future. Because of this, he met the family of his dreams – the Robinsons, which made him realized that he didn't need to find his birth mother anymore. He wanted his family in the future instead of spending a childhood with his biological mother. Most of all, thanks to Wilbur, Lewis saw Goob's ruined future and the stupid invention that he vowed to never invent it – Doris the insane bowler hat.

When Lewis managed to eliminate Doris, he restored the future back to his bright vision and the existence of Wilbur. At first he wanted the Robinsons to adopt his roommate, but while he and Wilbur were discussing, Goob had wandered off. Lewis called for him, but he was long gone. He saw his friend's binder with a unicorn picture on its cover. He opened it and saw his checklist. He had crossed out his evil plans, and all it left was an unchecked box with a question mark. Lewis then realized that, Goob have nothing to do in the future. His heart sank and he sympathized him.

"**Nothing's set in stone. You gotta make the right choices and keep moving forward."** His future self, Cornelius Robinson once said that to him. It's a good thing that Lewis kept it in his mind. When he returned to the present time, he went to the baseball field and woke Goob up, thus helping Goob to catch the ball and won the game. Before Lewis left the orphanage, he and Goob had an amicable goodbye. He saw him carrying around his trophy and getting adopted by the Hendersons. Lewis smiled, now happy that he had negated the events that led to Goob's transformation into the guy with a bowler hat.

Although Goob didn't know the negative side of his future, but Lewis knew, and he didn't want to tell him about that. It would totally confuse him. Every time he looked back and saw Bowler Hat Guy, despite his evil deeds and the stench of not bathing for 30 years, Lewis could still see his innocence.

Lewis remembered Bowler Hat Guy telling him the events that led him to the wrong path. He missed the ball, got beaten up, and became uncontrollably angry. Nobody wanted to adopt him and he thought everyone hated him.

_I guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself in your warpath_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind trying to get it back_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?_

_And everybody believed in you?_

_It's all right, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_You're still an innocent_

After living in despair for many years, he blamed Lewis for ruining his future. He thought if Lewis didn't make him stayed up all night trying to finish his stupid invention, he would have caught the ball and could have been adopted. So, he plotted a very _cruel_ way (or so he thought) to get his revenge – throwing eggs and toilet paper rolls on Robinson Industries. Then, he met Doris, one of Cornelius' invention. They shared their taste of revenge on Cornelius Robinson, and teamed up. They stole the second time machine pretty easily when Wilbur forgot to lock the garage door. They went back in time, ruined the science fair and stole the Memory Scanner, Lewis' first working invention. He wanted to crush his dreams, but he didn't know that Doris was using him. When the future was altered, Lewis saw Doris' betrayal after conquering the future. Doris' vision of her future horrified him. Fortunately, he had fixed the first time machine, went back in time to stop Goob, and promised never to create her, thus wiping out her existence, and saving the future.

_Did some things you can't speak of_

_But at night you live it all again_

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you'd seen what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catching days?_

_And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_

_Wasn't it beautiful running wild till you fell asleep_

_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's all right, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_Thirty two and still growing up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent_

When Lewis saw the unchecked box with a question mark on his checklist, he silently hoped to tell him that he still had a chance to be a brand new person.

_Time turns flames to embers_

_You'll have new Septembers_

_Every one of us has messed up too_

_Lives change like the weather_

_I hope you remember_

_Today is never too late to be brand new_

_It's all right, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_Thirty two and still growing up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent_

_You're still an innocent_

"**You just focused on the bad stuff, when all you had to do was... let go of the past and keep moving forward."** Lewis advised to him. Even thought he didn't listen to him, but Lewis hoped that he had remembered it before he left.

_Lost your balance on the tightrope_

_It's never too late to get it back_

Lewis let out an encouraging smile. _It's never too late to get back to the right path, Goob._ He thought.

* * *

**They never mention how old is Bowler Hat Guy and Goob. I think he might be more than 32 years old, but I just followed the song anyway.**


End file.
